


L       I       C      H       T

by Hey_Minari



Category: Hehe JeongMi - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Minari/pseuds/Hey_Minari
Summary: Jeongyeon is fascinated by light - bioluminescence, northern lights, sunrise and sunset, a star-fileld night sky. The thing is she is losing sight.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	L       I       C      H       T

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, GAB!

**“May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out.”**  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, [The Fellowship of the Ring](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/3204327)

 _  
How hard is it to find someone who wants the same things as me?_ Jeongyeon asks herself as she tilts the diamond ring between her fingertips, allowing it to blink as it is being penetrated by the rays of the sun. It has been over a year, 2 weeks, and 4 days since she and Tzuyu broke up. Not that she is keeping track, well, that is what she tells herself. The truth is that she still goes back to that night Tzuyu took the engagement ring off her finger, set it on the table, and walked away.

When she walked out the door, she also took the sun with her. Leaving Jeongyeon in the darkness.

 _Why is it so difficult to find someone who thinks the same way I do?_ Tzuyu, her girlfriend of 3 years, decided to end their relationship because she could not see her future with Jeongyeon. To her it is a prison cell. She admits. Jeongyeon admits that she may perhaps be too idealistic that her views clash with that of her ~~fiancée~~ ex-fiancée. She wants to devote her time and energy into uplifting the marginalized indigenous population to where they no longer need to be uplifted. Truth be told, the indigenous communities hardly benefit from government programs. One, they live in remote areas which are not easily accessible with public transportation. Two, most cannot read and write. Three, most, if not all, of them do not know their rights and the laws formulated to protect them. The combination of which makes them easy victims of land grabbing, displacement, fraud, misuse, and abuse.

And so, when Jeongyeon found out about the program Indigenous People’s Rights in the Field, Jeongyeon sent her CV and letter of interest to the University for Peace. She is among those who are chosen. And now they are on their way to a remote area in the Mindanao where the project site is.

After their plane landed in Laguindingan International Airport, they are picked up by a vehicle that will bring them to the area. Jeongyeon tucks her necklace inside her shirt as she loads her bag in the vehicle. She smiles at the other participants and observes that most of them are men. She later finds out that there is another one who is also from South Korea. A beautiful lady with big brown eyes named Park Jihyo. But her fellow South Korean is more interested in chatting with a Japanese named Minatozaki Sana. Who can blame her though? Sana is such a beauty and very charismatic, too. There’s something about her that catches everyone’s interest.

The travel is long. She is tired but she is enjoying the idyllic beauty of the province. Pineapple and banana plantations that go on and on. The rice fields and the healing calmness it gives as the birds hover in the distance. The simplicity of it all. The peace and the quiet.

She puts on her earphones and leans against the window. Lately she has been having headaches. _It can be from stress;_ she reasons to herself. Jeongyeon dozes off in dreamland while listening to Charlie Burg’s I Don’t Wanna Be Okay Without You. . .

_“I can’t, Jeong. I’m so sorry,” Tzuyu says as she removes the ring from her finger and places it on top of the table._

_Jeongyeon is on the verge of tears. This cannot be happening! Their wedding is only months away. It can simply be wedding jitters and they can work it out. She holds her fiancee’s hand, “Please. Let us talk it out. We always sort things out. I understand you are anxious about our wedding. But please do not do this to us.”_

_Tzuyu removes her grasp from her hand and takes a deep breath. “I can’t see my future with you.”_

_The words pierce right through her. Like a scorching piece of metal burning her soul as it stabs her heart. “Love, isn’t this our dream? We studied Humanitarian Studies together. We -,”_

_“Jeongyeon,” Tzuyu cuts her off. “It was never my dream. It’s your dream, not mine.”_

_Jeongyeon looks at her in disbelief. “What do you mean it was never your dream?”_

_Tzuyu takes a deep breath. “It was to impress you. I took the course because of you. But Jeongyeon, I am no longer happy. I want to do the things I love. I want to pursue a career in fashion, not be in some remote area far from modernity. That is you. That’s not me, Jeong. I’m sorry.”_

A bump on the road causes Jeongyeon to rouse from her dream. But there are emotions that linger on even after the dream is done. And the worst of it all is to wake up to the reality that it is not merely a dream. She’s gone. It’s done. It is over. And the words you wanted to say back then remain stuck in your throat for so long now. Suffocating you with every breath you take. Because as much as you wanted to let go, you are still holding on to that delicate thread of possibility that maybe one day, somehow, she will come back. So, you never delete her number from your phonebook, burn your pictures together, or throw the things she gave you.

And so Jeongyeon holds on. Not even when she learns from their mutual friends that Tzuyu started dating an artist named Son Chaeyoung.

It is dumb, she knows, how she hopes it will not work out between Tzuyu and Chaeyoung and that she will call her when it’s over. She is a hopeless case.

Jeongyeon looks around and sees the rest of the team are also sleeping. She stares through the window and notices the obvious change in scenery and vegetation. They may even be closer to their destination as they are traversing along the rough dirt road. The vehicle hit a deep hump on the road, jolting everyone and waking them up. Sana, who is soundly asleep, is thrown out from her seat. Jihyo and Jeongyeon quickly help her up and ask her if she is hurting anywhere. Sana shakes her head and thanks the two women. The driver halts the vehicle and informs them they need to get out. Jeongyeon peers through the window and guesses why. The vehicle might not make it through the river with all their weight. She grabs her duffel bag. _Darn it!_ She is sporting skinny jeans, there is no way she can roll it up her knees and wade across the water. It cannot be helped, she must cross the river and wet her shoes and pants.

Jeongyeon groans and starts wading through the river. It is actually not that deep, but they should not tarry since the water level rises in the afternoon. With cautious steps, she makes it midway. However, as she is about to take another step, she feels someone seizes onto her devoid of a warning and pulls her down. Jeongyeon loses balance and down they both fall into the cold water with a loud squeal from Sana.

Sana keeps on apologizing to the drenched Korean. Jeongyeon says it can happen to anyone as the rocks are naturally slippery. The truth is that her right leg hurt from the fall but chooses to keep it to herself. Seeing the Japanese woman so apprehensive and apologetic is already enough. It’s their first day and she cannot add up to Sana’s stress anymore. She smiles at Sana and helps the latter cross the river.

Everyone made it to the other side and waited for the vehicle to cross. When it has, they hop in and continue their journey. The wet Jeongyeon and Sana are the last to get it. Jeongyeon opens her bag and she silently curse to herself. Her bag was not fully zipped up, allowing water to sip in. She cannot tell how bad it is, but she intends to wash everything before using or wearing them. She is cautious of whatever might be on the water.

It is by now dusk when they arrive at the community. Her eyes wander to the skyline. She has never seen so much green in her life until today, and it feels good. The air is warm as the sun disappears behind the forest-clad mountains.

She and the rest of the team are welcomed by the _“Datu”_ (tribal chieftain) and the staff members of the NGO they will be working with. Everyone gathers around to see the visitors who will be joining them in the upcoming weeks. Shy children hiding behind their parents, stealing sight of the _“dumagat”_ (the term they use to call people outside their tribe). Jeongyeon and her team are not the first foreigners to have visited the community. But the indigenous people remain shy with the people with fair skin and straight hair, particularly the children.

Jeongyeon gets to her knees as she sees a little girl staring at her. She beams at the girl and the child smiles back. She supposes she must be around three or four years old. She wants to talk with the child but does not know their dialect. So, she simply waves her hand and motions to the kid to come close to her. The kid does so with a bashful smile.

Jeongyeon looks at the child in the eyes and points to herself, “Jeongyeon. Jeoooong-yeoooon. Jeongyeon.” The little girl tilts her head, as if processing the new information. Jeongyeon points at the girl, “Name?” But the girl remains silent.

“Mara. Her name is Mara.”

Someone says in a low tone and Jeongyeon swears that almost certainly is the softest voice she has ever heard. She looks up and her eyes are met with those of a woman who’s wearing a plain white shirt. The woman smiles at her, the sweetest gummy smile she's seen in her lifetime. For a moment she is lost in her thoughts of how she’s experiencing and seeing things for the first time in her life that day.

“Hi, I’m Mina. And this lovely little girl here is Anna,” the woman introduces herself.

Jeongyeon straightens her back and stands up. “Hello, Mina and lovely little Anna,” Jeongyeon replies with a smile. “I am Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon. I’m one of the students who arrived here today.”

Mina smiles at her, “Nice to meet you, Jeongyeon. I know you are one of the students. I actually was looking for you. You and I will be sharing a room. I hope that is fine by you.”

“Not that I don’t want to, but I thought I’ll be with the other students,” Jeongyeon responds.

“The thing is that the room where the other two female students will be staying has two single beds. And we can’t have you stay with any of the male students. You get what I mean,” Mina continues.

Jeongyeon nods her head, “It’s all fine by me, Mina.”

Mina says something in a different language to the little girl and the little girl left. The girl gives Jeongyeon another sweet smile and wave at her goodbye. 

“I wish I will learn that language,” the taller woman says.

“If you want, I can teach you. But the tutoring fee is quite expensive,” is Mina’s response with a wink that makes the Korean laugh.

“I hope I can afford it,” Jeongyeon chuckles.

“We can start with the tutorial later but for now let me guide you to where you will be staying,” Mina motions the taller girl to follow her.

The hut is located close to the school. It is made of wood and bamboo with the floor elevated approximately two feet from the ground. Mina mounts up the stairs and beckons the Korean to climb up too.

Seeing that Mina took off her footwear before entering, Jeongyeon also takes off her wet shoes. Mina leads her to their room. The other rooms will be for the teachers and the students.

The shorter girl bids Jongyeon to come in when she opens the door. Jeongyeon studies the room. It is small with a window propped open with a piece of stick. There are no beds and she saw makeshift closets where Mina’s clothes are, towels, blankets, and pillows.

She turns to Mina with a look of confusion on her face, “So, where will we sleep?”

“On the floor,” the shorter girl replies.

“The floor?!” Jeongyeon exclaimed. “I’m sorry but won’t that hurt?”

“We use the _banig,_ ” Mina says as she points at the intricately hand-woven mat made of _Sodsod_ grass reeds. “We unfold it on the floor and sleep on it. I know you are not used to it,” Mina says. “Wait here, I’ll see what I’ll find.” Mina smiles sweetly at her before exiting the room.

Jeongyeon places her duffel bag on the floor. She turns to her heels and follows Mina outside, “I’m sorry about earlier. Please do not go, I can manage. Please do not give me special treatment. Treat me as one of you here. I will get accustomed to it in no time.”

The shorter girl beams at her, “Are you sure?”

“I am,” she confirms with a smile.

“Shall we join the rest for the welcome ritual then?” Mina queries.

“Yes,” Jeongyeon says. “Let’s go.”

⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖

The welcome ritual is held in the community assembly area. They gather in a circle and the ritual is started. A _Limbay_ is offered, a welcome statement done in a para-poetical or musical version expressed in _Higaonon_ (dialect). Jeongyeon pays close attention and admires the cultural identity the tribe has, hoping they will be able to keep it and pass it on to the next generations. From their colorful tribal attires, the sinuous patterns of their crafts, their writing system, their beautiful music - songs and dances.

She is stunned by the beauty and grandeur of their culture and heritage - the very people considered by others as illiterate and uncultured simply because their culture is different. It is important to understand a culture that is dissimilar to yours and broaden your perspective.

Jeongyeon feels the solemnity in the atmosphere during the ritual. The silence as everyone listens to the chief as he speaks, his voices echoing as the night deepens.

Her eyes scan the room, looking for her roommate. But she is nowhere to be found. _She must be with the children right now._ Jeongyeon’s attention goes back to the chieftain as he narrates their history and origin.

Mina silently joins the group and sits beside Jeongyeon. The soft glow of the candles in their midst create a myriad of figures behind them and Mina softly whispers to her new roommate, “I hope you aren’t scared of ghosts. There have been sightings here.” Mina kids as she points at their shadows.

Jeongyeon chuckles underneath her breath. She bends a little closer to Mina and replies, “That’s why we should keep our eyes on the light. Keep looking at the bright side. Helen Keller once said, “Keep your face to the sunshine and you cannot see a shadow.”

“I’ll like to hear more of that later, Miss Yoo.” Mina says as the ritual finally comes to an end.

Jeongyeon softly laughs, “You need to pay for it, Miss…?”

“Myoui,” Mina continues her sentence.

“What about you’ll teach me the language and I’ll tell you something more about light, Miss Myoui?” Jeongyeon jokes.

“And what about light is fascinating?” Mina plays along as they make their way to the hut.

“Hmmm, that light is the main source of energy. Ha! Ha! Ha! Are we really going to talk about Biology now?” the taller girl laughs.

Mina giggles and lifts her head, gazing at the stars above them, “Well, I’ve always been fascinated by light myself, Jeongyeon.” She muses, “I like to think that we are like the stars in the heavens. We emit a certain light, a light that someone in this world has been searching for. Who knows, we are someone’s lighthouse to serve as her guide. Or a **northern star** leading someone to her destination.”

Jeongyeon notes Mina’s choice of gender pronoun - _her._

She shifts her body to face the other woman. She wants to ask but decides not to. “And the human body does emit tiny quantities of light but that is not possible for the human eye to see,” Jeongyeon says. “Bioluminescence. All living creatures release light as a result of a chemical reaction in their cells. But the amount is minute to be visible by our naked eyes.”

Mina nods her head in agreement, “So you like watching fireflies? Or glow worms, too?”

“Yes,” Jeongyeon enthusiastically replies. “I want to experience seeing thousands of fireflies light up. I have only seen a few. But I dream of fulfilling that one day. That will be amazing!”

Mina smiles, “I bet it’ll be like a dream come true.”

⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖

After discovering that Jeongyeon’s clothes got soaked in the river, Mina offers the Korean hers until they are washed and dried. Jeongyeon reluctantly accepts as she has no other choice. There is no way she will not wash her clothes first before wearing them.

Now here she is, lying on the _banig_. Obviously uncomfortable with the hard wooden floor against her back, Jeongyeon keeps squirming. Tossing and turning, searching for a comfortable position but there is none. She rolls to face Mina whose eyes are already closed.

The moonlight peeks through the window, illuminating the room.

Mina’s face is washed by the pale gleam. Even with eyelids close, there is no denying the woman is beautiful. That kind of beauty should be placed on billboards and magazines. She is too beautiful for this place. Jeongyeon shakes the thought off her head. She should not think that way. Mina is not Tzuyu. And Mina obviously loves what she does.

Sometime after midnight, Jeongyeon finally falls asleep only to be awakened by the crowing of roosters in the very early morning. She stretches her body, feeling sore. She glances at Mina’s side, but the lady is already gone. It is still dark outside, where can her roommate possibly be?

Knowing she cannot go back to sleep anyway, Jeongyeon decides to go out. The moon is still up, lighting up the little village. Jeongyeon walks around until she hears a splashing sound. With the moon’s luster, she discerns a figure of a woman sitting next to what seems to be a well under a tree. She walks closer to have a better view.

If magic exists, then this is what it looks like. The leaves of the trees danced merrily in the wind, glistening in the moon’s kiss. The lady pours water over her head and it trickles down her neck, shoulder, arms. . . like beads of diamonds glimmering. Jeongyeon cannot make herself look away, enthralled by the mystical moment. The woman tips her head and Jeongyeon can see her face better and she looks like. . .

 _Mina._ The name slowly rolls out her lips like a whisper. With heart thumping hard against her chest, Jeongyeon turns her back and heads back to their room with the image of the woman plastered in her memory.

She packs the clothes Mina lent to her and goes to the dorms where the other students are to take a bath. The dorm is silent save for the noises from the kitchen. She first pays respect to the elderly women who are preparing their breakfast. After taking a bath, she returns to the hut and finds Mina already back. The lady smiles and greets her good morning.

“Good morning too, Miss Myoui,” she says.

“I thought I saw you at the well this morning,” Mina remarks, which almost causes Jeongyeon to cough.

“Oh yes, I was there but it was cold, so I went back to our room. I didn’t know it was you,” she replies. Lies. Of course, she knows it was Mina.

Mina hums, “I see. Then I was right that it was you. I should have called you. Were you scared of me?”

_Where the fuck did that come from? Why would I fear such beauty? If there is something I should be scared of, it will be for my heart!_

“Scared? Shouldn’t you be the one who should be scared? Bathing alone at dawn. What if someone attacks you?” Jeongyeon tells the shorter woman.

“No one will dare do that,” Mina replies.

Jeongyeon scoffs. “Mina, man’s nature is evil,” quoting the eastern philosopher Hsün Tzu. “Humans are inherently evil. Don’t let your guards down so easily just because you feel safe.”

Mina shakes her head in disapproval, “No, Jeongyeon. Man, by nature, is good. You gotta have a little faith in humanity, Miss Yoo.” (quoting Jean-Jacques Rousseau that Man, by nature, is good. He is just corrupted by the society.)

“Mina,” Jeongyeon interrupts. “I know you are a very intelligent woman, but you shouldn’t put yourself in danger like that. What if someone harassed you while you were alone?”

Mina takes a deep breath and meets Jeongyeon’s gaze with the same intensity, “It’s a small community. Everyone know each other and I believe no one will ever hurt me.”

Jeongyeon is getting impatient at how she cannot seem to talk sense into the other lady’s head. “I’ll bath with you in the well starting tomorrow. Please wake me up if you wake up before I do.” Jeongyeon says before exiting the bedroom before Mina can answer.

⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖

The sound of the bell echoes across the mountains at six in the morning. The children gather at the community assembly area where plates and servings of food were lined up on the floor. She observes the children sit on the ground like there is a designated spot for everyone. The elderly woman she greeted that morning comes up to her and tells her in broken English where their designated spots are. She finds herself sitting on the floor between Sana and Jihyo. They ask her how her first evening was. She tells them it was fine, and she slept long which the other two ladies seem to believe.

After confirming that everyone is there, a prayer was said. Only then can they begin having breakfast. Jeongyeon sees Mina assisting the two elderly women instead of eating together with the other staff. Sana, recognizing the direction of the Korean’s sight, remarks, “They say she is from a rich family.”

Jeongyeon turns to Sana, “How did you know?”

“The two elderly women told me last night,” the Japanese replies. “She comes from a wealthy Japanese clan, only daughter. She run away and chose to leave all the luxury behind life to live here.”

Jeongyeon cannot believe her ears. Her gaze drifts back to the beautiful woman with long black hair who is smiling as she serves the kids their meal. She also notices how the male students steal glances at Mina. Jeongyeon stands up and approaches the three women who are serving meals. “Can I help you with anything?” she queries.

The elder women both shake their heads, but Mina cheerfully says they can use some help. And so Jeongyeon is designated to serve hot chocolate. After the service is over, the women can finally enjoy their meal. Jeongyeon goes back to her seat to also eat. Just then she sees Mina giving her food to a kid who probably said he wanted to eat more.

That little discussion they had this morning boils down from this – Mina is too selfless and kind. She watches the lady happily observes the little boy eating to his fill. Jeongyeon took his plate of food and sits alongside the Japanese, “Let’s share my breakfast.”

Mina refuses right away, “We will be walking a lot today. You need every ounce of energy.”

“And so do you. Eat with me, Mina. Please.” Jeongyeon’s words come out as a request than an order this time.

“Alright,” Mina gives in and eats from Jeongyeon’s plate.

The Korean smiles and tells her something in a low tone, “I know everything here is shared with everyone. But I only have a few Skittles. If you want, I can give you some.”

Mina’s eyes grow wide in excitement, “Is that red?”

Jeongyeon nods her head and grins. Mina leans closer to her and says, “I love Skittles and I can no longer remember the last time I ate one.”

The Korean winks at the Japanese, “Then you’re in luck today.”

Mina chuckles at Jeongyeon’s failed attempt at winking. The children find it funny too and laugh along.

She may have eaten half her fill that morning, but Jeongyeon’s heart is very full.

⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖

True to what Mina has said, they are walking A LOT. And it is not normal walking, they are going up and down a slick track towards the river where another ritual will be conducted. Jeongyeon is having a difficult time since her right leg still hurt from the fall. She cannot keep up with the children who make it look so easy to go down a slippery and steep trail.

Mina notices Jeongyeon’s discomfort and asks if she is hurting somewhere. Jeongyeon finally admits that her leg hurt from the fall. Mina tells her to take it easy and she matches the Korean’s pace.

“I’m sorry I am slowing you down,” Jeongyeon apologizes.

“Please don’t apologize. I’m here to ensure you are safe, although I can’t promise you comfort this time.” Mina replies as she offers her hand to Jeongyeon for support. Jeongyeon accepts her hand and together they carefully and safely made it down. The two talk about random things as Mina leads them to the area where two rivers meet. That is the spot where the ritual called _“Panalawahig”_ where the indigenous people, headed by the chieftain, worship on the riverbank as they call on the goddess of the sea, _Bulalakaw._

When they arrive, the ritual is about to begin. The neighboring tribes also attended the ceremony. Offerings are placed on a makeshift altar. There are crops, rice grains, cooked chicken without salt, coins, wine, and many more. Jeongyeon also notices a small boat that is laden with the same offering. She asks Mina about it and she learns it is to appease the evil god who lives in the river so he will not be jealous and cause bad luck to the tribe.

An incense is lit and as the smoke goes up straight to the skies, the community rejoices as their prayers have been heard. They will have a year of good health, productive livelihood, and safety.

Just like that morning, everyone shares and eats together. Banana leaves are lines up on the riverbank which will serve as plates. It is a joyful moment for everyone as they celebrate a successful ritual. Mina first makes sure that all children are there, and no one strayed to play in the water. Jeongyeon who cannot attempt to eat while her roommate is still taking care of the children, helps the Japanese. After which the two ladies sit on the rock to eat.

Jeongyeon is having a hard time to eat with her finger so Mina shows her how it is done. (Eating with Bare Hands Crash Course hihihi). Jeongyeon copies her roommate until she finally gets the hang of it.

After their lunch, the guest tribesmen bid goodbye and travel back to their own communities on boats. The ladies help clean up before heading back. That afternoon, Mina joins Jeongyeon in washing their laundry by the well.

However, their secret stash of Skittles has been exposed and they end up distributing the sweet treats to the children whose happiness is akin to receiving a gift on Christmas day.

Days have passed and Jeongyeon and the other students are now used to the life in the community. The only problem is that Jeongyeon experienced sudden painless decrease of vision that lasted for half an hour.

⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖

Mina hands the machete in its sheath to Jeongyeon. The girl looks at her in bewilderment.

“I need to tie my shoes laces. So, can you please hold it for me?” Mina asks, arms still extended towards the taller girl. Jeongyeon finally accepted.

“Whoa! Jeongyeon-ah! You look like Mikasa Ackerman!” Jihyo comments as she points at the machete.

“Omo! Yes! And the hair too!” Sana adds. “I didn’t know we will have to cosplay today. I should’ve brought my Sailor Moon costume,” she continues and mimics the popular pose.

Jihyo shakes her head, “Nah! You do not need any costume. Just bark. You look like a Shiba Inu anyway.” Sending Mina and Jeongyeon into fits of laughter.

“Ya! Park Jihyo!” Sana exclaims and pouts. “Jeongyeon?” she turns to the other woman for help but Jeongyeon only raises her arms.

Jihyo shrugs her shoulders, “Just stating facts here, my dear.”

The rest of the team arrive, and they are briefed on what they will do in the forest. They are divided into three groups with a guide in each team. Before they left Jeongyeon wants to place water in her bag, but Mina stops her. “There is bountiful of water there. It’s just additional weight for you,” she tells the Korean.

Before they separate into three groups, they first conduct a ritual called “ _Pamuhat”_. It is done by offering food, wine, and tobacco to the deities before entering an unknown place or forested areas. After the ritual, they split into teams.

The guide explains to them the tropical rainforest strata but Jeongyeon is more interested to know as to know there are freshly cut down trees.

“This area is considered as ancestral land/ancestral domain as per Indigenous People’s Rights Act (Republic Act No. 8371 of 1997). But illegal loggers still dare to enter even if this land is protected by the law. Later you will see the part where some people cut and burn down part of the forest for farming purposes (kaingin). We will be planting trees and bamboos there.” Mina explains to the taller girl.

Jeongyeon, feeling thirsty, asks Mina if the stream they just passed by is safe to drink. The other girl has better option, however. She unsheathes the machete and walks towards the bamboo grove with Jeongyeon following behind her. The taller girl’s necklace is caught in the thicket and gets torn.

The Japanese cuts down a portion of a slender bamboo stem. She makes a hole on one section and gives it to the Korean, “Try it.”

Without second thought, Jeongyeon does so. Her eyes widen in astonishment. The water tastes amazing! “Thank you, Mina! That undoubtedly is the best tasting water I’ve drank!”

The Japanese smiles at her and hands her another section to drink. The rest of their team also tried it and are just as stunned. Having their fill, they continue.

They trekked higher and deeper into the forest. Jeongyeon is amazed by the diversity of foliage and the wild orchids that she is seeing for the first time. Mina warns her to be careful when stepping over mosses as they can be slippery. It is very hard to do when she cannot keep her eyes where she is treading, astounded by the beauty around her. The forest is somewhat misty, moss covering trees, logs, and vines.

Further they go, higher in the mountains. Resting from time to time. Their teammates refuse to go higher and say they will just wait for them. The guide stays with the rest of the team. And so only Mina and Jeongyeon keep on. Mina knows the path well.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Jeongyeon exclaims as the more they go up, the smaller the trees get. “It’s either we are getting taller, or the trees are getting smaller!” the Korean laughs.

Mina chuckles, “Welcome to Mt. Hamiguitan, Jeongyeon. The world’s largest pygmy forest.” Mina explains to the taller lady. “The plants’ growth here are affected by the mineral on the soil. A tell-tale sign that there is significant mineral deposit. That aroused the interest of mining companies.”

“Whoa! This is really amazing, Mina.” Jeongyeon says as she stands next to the centuries old trees that are not more than 4’5” in height. “It seems like we’re the titans in Attack on Titans being this big.” Jeongyeon notices something is off. She reaches for her necklace but cannot find it. She feels her chest constrict, panicking.

“What is the matter, Jeongyeon? Did you lose something?”

“I already lost it a long time ago. Today is just a confirmation that I should let go,” Jeongyeon answers back.

Mina, feeling the weight of the situation, says, “It must be such a great love that it is difficult to forget.”

“It is never that easy to forget. The wound may be healed but it left a scar. A token. A reminder of your pain,” Jeongyeon closes her eyes, trapping the tears in from escaping into her cheeks.

“Yes, it is a token. A token from your battle. Yes, it is a reminder. A reminder that you made it though. Some people may let you see the hideousness of life, but there are those who let you see the beauty of it,” Mina says.

“The world is cruel, Mina.”

“This world is cruel and merciless...but it is also very beautiful.” Mina says, referencing Mikasa Ackerman from AoT which Jeongyeon is so fond of.

Jeongyeon turns to Mina’s direction.

“You gotta have a little faith in humanity, Jeongyeon. You gotta have a little faith.”  
  


⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖

Mina softly shakes Jeongyeon’s shoulder to wake her up. The Korean moaned in her sleep and curls up in a ball. She finds it utter cute and smiles to herself. She lays down next to Jeongyeon, propping her head with arm, observing her as she slumbers.

If you ask her, she will tell you that Jeongyeon is the most beautiful woman she has seen. She remembers the very first time she lay her eyes on her. Jeongyeon was on her knees, talking to the little girl.

Mina smiles at the memory _. “Jeongyeon. Jeoooong-yeoooon. Jeongyeon.”_ The Korean says, emphasizing the pronunciation. And that was how she learned her name is Jeongyeon.

There are nights that she would be awake and see that Jeongyeon has kicked her blanket away again. She would put the blanket over the sleeping woman.

She appreciates how she would help her with everything, cooking, tidying up. She takes good care of the kids and tutors them in the evening. Little kids love to sit on her lap and would even fight for the privilege.

Her gaze travels from her closed eyes, her beautiful nose, cheeks, jaw, and those pair of cherry lips. She might not show it, but she likes her a lot. So much and perhaps even more.

And she feels bad how someone could possibly waste the chance to love and be loved by this lovely person before her. She softly calls out her name and shakes her shoulder. Finally, her eyes flutter open but they end up staring into each other’s eyes.

“H-hi,” is all Mina can muster to say.

“Yes,” the sleepy Jeongyeon replies and Mina giggles.

“Good morning, Jeongyeon. Shall we go now?” she greets the half-asleep woman.

“Go where?” Jeongyeon asks as she rubs her eyes.

“To take a bath.”

“Huh?”

Mina sits up and repeats what she said, “To take a bath by the well.”

Being reminded that she cannot let Mina bath by herself woke up her sleepy head. They grab what they needed and walk side by side towards the well.

“Please don’t take off your clothes,” Jeongyeon asks Mina, creating a frown on the latter’s forehead.

“Why? I never take off my clothes when I take a bath here,” Mina reasons.

“Okay. That is good.” Jeongyeon wonders if her eyes were playing with her when she saw her that dawn. Or was Mina wearing something thin?

Jeongyeon starts pouring water over her head and Mina tries hard not to stare. It is really getting harder and harder each day to act casually in front of the Korean. It is tough to look at her without staring. The water drips from her head to her face, cascading to her neck down her white shirt. The water soaks the thin cloth through that it sticks into her skin, revealing her beautiful curves. Mina gulps.

Jeongyeon catches her gaping at her and asks, “Is there something wrong?”

“No. I mean yes.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t. . .” ( _get my eyes off you. Damn it you are so distracting.)_

“You can’t?”

“I can’t go taking a bath here on my own. You’re right, I shouldn’t let my guards down.”

Jeongyeon nods her head, “Like I told you.”

“You too! You shouldn’t bath here alone. Never. So bring me with you when you want to take a bath here. And wear shirts with thicker cloths.”

⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖

Days, weeks pass, the students only have a few days left in their stay in the community. Jeongyeon is already feeling the separation anxiety. She has grown close with everyone, especially the children who love listening to her play the guitar. She will surely miss those evenings that they teach the children how to read and write.

She will miss Mina. No, she misses her already even before she says goodbye.

She will miss their food adventures, eating what the tribe offers them – wild boar, deer, bird, and insects. They also tried snake, frog, and rat, all to which Mina said tasted like chicken.

She will miss their random talks about anything and everything before they go to sleep. Their dreams, places they want to see, things they want to do, their shared passions and aspirations.

She will miss seeing Mina’s smile, hearing her laughter, and the way she says her name.

The connection they share is undeniable. And it feels like there is something more to it.

One evening, she invites Jeongyeon to go somewhere. Just the two of them.

With a lamp in hand, Mina guides Jeongyeon down the hill towards the stream near a spring.

Mina tugs Jeongyeon’s hand and motions the taller woman to sit beside her on the grass. The night is young, but darkness cloaks the little village that moonless evening. Mina pats on the piece of cloth she laid on the grass like a cushion and Jeongyeon chuckles before bobbing Mina a curtsy.

“C’mon, sit beside me. I want to show you something,” Mina says and Jeongyeon takes the spot next to her.

“I’m curious what that is,” Jeongyeon replies as she cleans her glasses and puts it back on. What is more to see in this dark evening? It is almost pitched-black save for the pale light emitted by the old gas lamp.

Mina giggles, “Just wait and see. I’m sure you will love it.”

The gentle wind blows and Jeongyeon shivers. The air feels damp from the rain. Mina senses the other girl’s discomfort. She takes off her jacket and drapes it over the taller girl.

“How about you? Won’t you get cold?” Jeongyeon asks.

“I am already used to the cold here, Jeong. You, on the other hand, are not.” Although they are in a tropical area, living in the remote area surrounded by the forest is a totally different experience.

“Hmm. Thanks, Mina,” the short-haired girl mutters.

Mina playfully leans towards her, nudging her gently with the shorter girl’s shoulder. “It’s fine. Now pay close attention.”

Jeongyeon looks around. Seriously there is nothing special to see. She glances at Mina whose legs are submerged in the stream. The placid trickling sound of the bubbling stream alone is melodious to the ears. She shuts her eyes, permitting herself to be in one with nature. The sporadic guffawing of the Philippine Scops Owls along with the chorus of crickets and other insects, and the croaking of mating frogs, fill her senses. Therapeutic. That is how she will describe it. It is as if all her weariness from today is flushed away with the stream. _Maybe this is what Mina is referring to._

“Jeongyeon.”

Mina’s voice comes as a soft whisper in the night but enough to pull her back from her cogitation.

“Jeongyeon,” Mina says again as she holds on to the taller girl’s arm. “Look around us.”

It takes a few seconds before Jeongyeon sees the tiny flickering of lights from the underbrush. First there were only a few of them, until there are tens, hundreds, thousands of the light bugs. They gracefully flutter around, blinking as they carry out their mating dance. In the pitch black, it is as though the stars have descended to settle in the forest. A reticent concerto of fireflies under the moonless sky. She is spellbound.

Jeongyeon gets up on her feet, lips parted in utter disbelief. It does not feel real. It is dream-like. As though they are transported to a different world, a sanctuary where all is good and pure.

“I - I wish I can capture this in a photograph. This is breathtaking, Mina,” Jeongyeon whispers to the woman who is now standing next to her, as if saying it out loud will break the moment’s divinity. Unconsciously, Jeongyeon reached for the shorter girl’s hand – intertwining their fingers together. Mina is taken by surprise, but a welcome one. She did not pull her hand away, instead she steps a little closer to the taller lady who is awestruck with the unique light show.

“I know you would love it, so I brought you here. It only happens once a year on a moonless night, and at the right weather and temperature. Tonight,” Mina says.

Mina lifts the lamp just a little above her head. As the soft glow washes on Jeongyeon’s face, she sees tears are forming on her eyes.

“Thank you,” the Korean whispers. With her free hand, Jeongyeon pulls Mina by the waist close to her. Mina lowers the lamp as their faces inches closer and closer together. Their foreheads touch, catching their breaths in unison as their hearts beat in synchrony. Mina lets go of Jeongyeon’s hand and yanks the taller woman by her nape and captures her soft lips in hers.  
  
Sharing a passionate kiss in midst of summer’s spectacular dance of fireflies by thousands.

⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖

The next morning, Jeongyeon complains of abrupt but painless loss of vision in her left eye. She is rushed to the hospital. There she also reported having experienced a sudden decrease without pain in vision in her right eye. It is found out that she had branch retinal artery occlusion (BRAO) in the right eye. While on the left eye she has a developing central retinal artery occlusion (CRAO). She is instantly given a robust digital ocular massage, breathing carbogen, started on intra-venous mannitol and systemic carbonic anhydrase inhibitor. Sadly, visual acuity in the right eye was not changed after the treatment.

This concerned her parents so much. Her mom flew right away to the Philippines to be with her. The next events are already out of her control. Her mother arranged for her return to South Korea to receive medical help her mom believes is superior.

She is not able to tell Mina she is leaving or even retrieve her things. She even left her phone that has not been charged for a long time.

⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖⤖

Months after Mina quit her job, she still has no clue where Jeongyeon is. She returned to her family and makes amends with her parents. This time around they are supportive of her choices in life. Her parents were dead worried what happened to their daughter until a private investigator found her in a remote area in Mindanao. Both her parents were surprised at what Mina can do. She really survived without a penny from them.

She decides to take a break and travel. She remembers that one place and Jeongyeon spoke of one time. A place called Katwijk in the Netherlands. She booked a flight and stayed in a hotel. The weather is warm and bright in the last days of June. At night she will go walking along the short until the barista in the hotel told her to go where the Rhine River meets the ocean. Mina prepares her camera and tripod; she wants to capture it for Jeongyeon. Show it to her when they see each other again.

Around midnight on the first of July, Mina sets up her camera, ready to capture the phenomenon. She waited, but the water remains calm and pitch black.

“You need to disturb the phytoplankton,” a familiar voice behind her said, then someone throws something into the water. As soon as the sand hit the sea’s surface, a bright blue glow can be seen.

Mina turns around and sees Jeongyeon standing next to Jihyo. Jihyo vows her head and gives them space to talk. Mina is confused. She slowly walks towards Jeongyeon.

“Jeongyeon,” she calls out her name.

“Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon smiles upon hearing her name but turns towards the opposite direction. Mina gasps and covers her mouth with her hands.

Mina steps closer to the Korean and wraps her up in her arms. Jeongyeon engulfs her back in a tight hug. Allowing themselves to be lost in the moment, within the warm embrace they so miss. Mina rocks in silent sobs.

“Hello, my northern star.” Jeongyeon says and she rubs the Japanese’ back.

“Mina, what we had – “

“What we have, Jeong. You still have me.” Mina corrects her.

“I don’t want to be a burden to you,” Jeongyeon tells her.

“You are never a burden to me,” the Japanese replies.

Jeongyeon takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh, “I don’t want you to live in the darkness I’m dwelling in.”

“My love,” Mina cups her hands in hers, “let me be the light to you in the dark places, when all other lights go out.”

“Mina, please forgive me. But I can’t let you suffer with me.”

“Let me love you. Let me take care of you. Don’t push me away,” Mina begs as she sobs, kissing Jeongyeon in between.

Just then Mina’s phone fell from her pocket. Out of reflex, Jeongyeon catches it before it hits the sand. Surprising them both in the process.

“Yoo Jeongyeon! Putanginamong babae ka!” Mina exclaims when she realizes that she has been pranked. Jihyo and Sana come out of their hiding place, laughing at the two. Jeongyeon is hugging Mina tight and peppering her face with kisses to appease her.

“Sorry, baby. It was Jihyo’s idea,” Jeongyeon explains. “But you should know how happy I am to hear those from you. You really love me.”

The still annoyed Japanese woman tries to push the Korean away, “Of course I do. Why else would I be here?”

“I went back to the Philippines, but you already quit your job. And of all the things we spoke of, this is the only place you will possibly go,” Jeongyeon says with arms wide open. “I am sorry it took some time. But here I am. Yours. Forever”

**Uh, you make everything alright**  
**On a cloudy day without sunshine**  
**You are indeed my shining light**  
**That’s what you do**  
**Even the darkest night turns to day**  
**I owe it to you**  
  
**FEEL SPECIAL - TWICE**

The winds pick up and the waves come crashing on the shore, causing the water to illuminate a bright blue glow. With fingers intertwined, they walk along the shoreline leaving glowing footprints in the wet sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not a doctor so I did not dwell so much in the technicalities. I would have opted for eye transplantation but that is not possible. Anyways, this is an AU so have mercy on the sleepless writer.


End file.
